


Danger

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Blood, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Injured Sherlock, Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries, Missing Persons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John protège Sherlock, coûte que coûte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger

Sherlock avait disparu, alors quand John retrouva sa trace, blessé et attaché, il n'hésita pas à tirer pour protéger la vie du brun. Sang. Coup de feu. Quand il libéra enfin Sherlock, John observa ses blessures avant de le prendre dans ses bras. S'il le perdait, ça serait réel cette fois...  
  
« John... Tu m'étrangles. »  
  
Non, il ne le perdrait plus ! John l'embrassa presque désespéré. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un Lestrade exaspéré.  
  
« Les gars... Ça reste une scène de crime... Avec des cadavres...  
-On s'en fout. » Lança John. « Ils sont morts ! »  
  
Et Sherlock sourit, moqueur.


End file.
